


Fatass

by Mrsdeadpool0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Weight Issues, be prepared for cursing, but it gets better, chub love, slight fat shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsdeadpool0/pseuds/Mrsdeadpool0
Summary: It's Friday night, and all Lovino Vargas has planned is to order in a pizza and prodding and insulting his body in front of his bathroom mirror- but a drunken Natalia Carter is about to  ruin those plans...





	Fatass

It was a late Friday night, and Lovino Vargas was in front of his bathroom mirror, frowning at his reflection.... again. He was pinching his belly, grumbling about how fat he was when his phone buzzed. He peered at it, then answered. "Hello?" "Hey, Lovi-Dovi, it's Alfia!" He scowled at the nickname. "What do you want, Alfia?" "It's Nat, she's-" "Fucked up with booze again?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, and she's not able to drive home." "What the hell does that have to do with me?" "Well.. I'm too drunk to drive her home." He facepalmed. "Okay, fuck, fine, I'm on my way.."  
\-----Time skip--------------------------------------  
He drove up to the Jones's house, and sure enough, there was Alfia , supporting a very drunk Nat. He got out of his car. "I'll take her." He picked her up, secretly jealous about how light she was, and took a minute to admire the girl's beauty. She was the prettiest girl at their high school, and even loaded you could see her prominent looks. He put her in the back seat, and drove home. He parked, and got out. He threw her over his shoulder gently, and he felt her hand unconsciously slap his plush ass, and he yelped loudly. "Shut... up... fat...ass..." the girl groaned. He flushed in shame, tears forming in his pretty eyes. He left her on her bed, and went into his room to cry in peace.  
\---------------------------- Morning----  
Nat woke up with the worst headache. Head pounding, she looked around her room. She heard swearing, blending in with sobs, so she got up and followed the sounds to Lovino's room. She rubbed her eyes. "Lovino? You good?" There came more sobbing, and she sighed, and opened the door, to see her friend on his bed, large form shaking with sobs, face in his hands. "Lovi? What's-" "F-f-f-u-u-c-c-c-k-k o-o-f-f!" "Damn, dude, what's up with you?" "Leave. Me. The.Fuck.Alone." he said clearer. She frowned. "Was it something I did? Or... or said?" "Go-go away, Carter!" "No.I'm coming in." She walked in and knelt in front of him silently, and poked him in the gut, making him squeak. "What the fuck-" "Answer me." "NO!" "Fine." She touched his plump belly again, this time squeezing a thick lovehandle, and he squirmed away from her. When he didn't reply, she got rougher, and pinched the excess of flesh on his waist, getting annoyed with him, and he finally had enough. "FUCK! FINE, GODDAMNIT, CARTER, YOU FUCKER, I'LL-I'LL TELL, I'LL TELL!" She smirked, and backed off. "Good. So what'd I do?" "...." "I'm waiting." she said, and picked up one roll on each side of his belly, and let go, enjoying the ripple effect. "STOP FUCKING PLAYING WITH MY FAT!" he snapped, making her stop and stare. "Last.. night... you called me a fatass." She blushed profusely. "And now you're fucking making fun of my gut!" "Oh, Lovino....I-" "I.. I get that I'm fat, and shit, but damn, do you have to point out?!?" he said shrilly, and started off crying again. She touched him again, but not to tease him- she pulled him into a tight hug."Lovi, you're not f-" "You said-" "I was loaded as hell, and I'm sorry!" "You're not drunk now, and you were fucking pinching my belly!" he snapped. 

"I was just playing, Lovi, I wasn't-" "Oh? OH? THEN WHAT DID YOU-" "I didn't know you hated your body, Lovi, honestly." "Why would I love it, huh?" he demanded. She made him look right into her eyes, and she replied, "Well, I do." "Wait what?" he blurted, confused. "I. Love. Your. Tummy." To emphasize that, she placed a kiss on his most hated area of his body. "Very.. very funny." "I'm not trying to be funny, I'm serious!" "No, you can't be-" She growled and with a huge effort, she heaved his much heavier body onto her lap. He was too confused to do shit. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and held him close to her chest. He looked up, fear and humiliation in his eyes, and she kissed him, throwing him into a total fucked up state of mind. "The fuck..." he said to himself. "How.. why.. Aren't I heavy on you?" "You're just right, L. Just perfect on my lap. You don't get that I.. fucking love you AND your chub?" He read her face... she wasn't lying! "Are you sure, Carter?" She smiled, and nodded. "Thank-thank you.." he said softly, and she answered by kissing every soft part of her Lovino's body......


End file.
